


To Those Who Aren't Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prostitute, Romance, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain British prostitute and an American college student meet after a series of events, how could a coincidental meeting turn into more? And what could these two possibly have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> A work that I moved from Fanfiction and I do apologize for the cheesy summary. Rated Mature for language, content, violence, and later chapters. The main pairing is UsUk but more will come as the story progresses, Enjoy!

The rain fell from the sky like the floodgates of heaven had opened. The falling water hit the concrete with a strong force. In shabby apartment building, on the 6th floor, if one were to look up, they would have seen Arthur Kirkland.

The blonde watched out of the foggy window as people hurried by with umbrellas and hats because of the rain. The rain slid down the window and he heard it hit the ground. Drip...drop...drip...drop.

He sat in a chair with his knees to his chin, clutching the locket he held most dear, wishing he could trade lives with one person down there...just to feel he had a reason to try for life.

Arthur kept his face to the window and continued watching the rain and people who were bustling around in it.

He hugged his knees tighter, as a child who is afraid of the dark would. How'd he get this life? What'd he ever done to be treated like garbage by everyone

Arthur felt his stomach churn as his own voice in his head whispered, "Well aren't you a worthless one?"

Arthur then closed his eyes to try to subdue the queasy feeling coming over him. God how was it possible to hate oneself so? To hate others, the world? How could someone,  _anyone_ hate everything so much?

Well, maybe not hate. But definitely mistrusting of the world. How had he become this way? How'd the young Brit become such a bitter, jaded, and untrusting being? He gave a half-hearted chuckle to himself. Who was he kidding? Of course he knew.

* * *

_Arthur heard the doctor say something about his mother and "childbirth complications" and "Death"._

_Arthur watched his father begin crying. Why was he crying? Arthur's father never cried. Wasn't today supposed to be happy?_

__He was given his mother's locket holding a picture of himself and his father by one of the nurses. Why on earth was _he getting this? His mother loved this picture...__ _

_Arthur didn't know at the time, but his mother had died while giving birth to his younger brother, Peter._

* * *

_Arthur's father drank...all the time now. After Peter was born, he had changed. He became violent more and hurt Arthur and occasionally even Peter._

_As the two brothers got older, their father became more and more violent, hitting and abusing Peter the most. Their father blamed Peter for their mother's death._

_And as Peter was hit and abused, Arthur never did anything about it but sit back and ignore it._

* * *

_As the days grew longer, and as Arthur climbed into his pre-teen age, he began getting in trouble more, getting failing grades, and skipping classes to go do things like drink and smoke with his "friends"._

_Arthur was abused more during these times. His father, in his alcoholic mind-set said it was discipline, but in reality it was abuse. There was no other word for it._ _  
_

* * *

_Their father was gone. One day he just said to Arthur, "I'll be back..." and he never came home._

_This was the time for Arthur when the piercings, drugs, and sex began._

_Peter hated him. He wouldn't even talk to Arthur anymore...they might as well have been strangers._

* * *

_No matter where he went anymore, people looked at the older Kirkland boy as if he were an outsider, a freak. He tried his best to look rebellious, to stand out in a way. The sleeveless tees, the tattoos, the nose and eyebrow piercings. He stood out alright. He liked it. He liked all of the onlookers who disapproved of his style. The eighteen year old was quite proud of his fashion statement._

_Unfortunately for him, though he thought standing out was good at the time, Arthur stood out to the wrong people._

* * *

_"I hate you and I hope you die in the streets where you belong, you bastard!"_

_Those had been Peter's last words to him before he left. Peter was four years younger than Arthur, but he acted so much older and mature._

_Even if the two of them weren't close, those words hurt Arthur. He acted like he didn't care, kept a straight face the whole time as his someone else left him, But hearing it from his only brother...made him feel more alone then he'd ever felt_.

* * *

And here he was now...pretty much drowning himself in his own pains. Living in an old apartment building around hoes, pimps, lowlifes, scum, criminals...the like.

But was he so different from them? No. Not really. In fact, he was one of them.

He gave an audible, bitter chuckle to himself.  _'Mother would roll over in her grave if she saw me now...'_

But there was one good thing he could remember from his childhood...he had one friend. A boy who's face he could never remember...the only person who'd ever been nice to him. His only friend...Even though they weren't exactly "close" it was the closest to a friend the Brit had ever had.

And he'd never see that person ever again was the worst part.

As he continued staring absent-mindedly out the window, he began thinking to himself, "What would happen if I were to die?"

'No one would care. In fact, no one would probably even know I was missing!'

He knitted his eyebrows in thought. 'I'm just a nobody anyway...somebody who's just a burden to the whole human race...No one would cry if I was gone...No one would come to my funeral.'

"No one would care."


	2. Alfred

* * *

Alfred sat on the ground in his college dorm, playing video games as per usual. He was currently playing Modern Warfare 2 and in his terms he was "pwning" his opponents. Yeah, he probably should have been studying for that big test he had tomorrow but, you know, no biggie.

As soon as the American finished the Special Ops mission, he finally shut his Xbox off, for he'd been playing for a good 5 hours straight. He got up and stretched, thankful that he had no classes today. Al pushed up his glasses and casually looked over at the clock, which read 8:20. Where on Earth was Kiku? Shouldn't he be back by now? He was going to bring McD's!

As if he was summoned, the blonde heard a jingling of keys in the lock and saw a short, Japanese college student come through the door with two bags of groceries and a bag of McDonald's hamburgers.

Alfred immediately jumped to help the other young man who looked like he was struggling. "Yo Kiku! What took ya so long?!" The cerulean eyed blonde asked whilst taking one of the large paper bags and the McDonald's bag.

Only holding one grocery bag now, Kiku replied. "Ah, hello Alfred. I apologize for not coming back sooner. There were many people on the highway and I got stuck in traffic coming home from the McDonald's."

The American jokingly rolled his eyes and gave his signature obnoxious laugh. "When are you gonna learn that riding the sidewalks is legal?! It's much faster than getting stuck with those old geezers on the freeway!"

Kiku muttered something under his breath in Japanese and began unpacking the grocery bags. Alfred ,on the other hand, had already sat down and was chomping on one of his two Big Macs. "What did you do today, Alfred?" The Japanese man asked politely, already knowing the answer.

After taking a large gulp of his Coke, Alfred grinned and said, "Well if you MUST know..." He then began a ramble about what games he had played that day and how well he'd done and showed all the "n00bs" what a true gamer looked like. This only caused Kiku to sigh.

"Alfred,I think you should focus more on your studies...We have a big exam tomorrow in American Literature and you haven't even gone over what was lectured..."

The American rolled his eyes and crumpled up the hamburger wrapper of the now finished meat patty. "Kiku, there's nothing to worry about! I've got it aced. And I don't even need to study!" He grinned as if to back up his statement. The blonde wasn't stupid. He was just lazy.

"...If you say so Alfred..." The Japanese man turned away to put a carton of milk in the refrigerator. The former sat down, and the blonde was already halfway through his second burger, and nearly done with his medium fries. Kiku contemplated saying something to the American about his barbaric eating, but decided against it, as that was how he'd always eaten. As soon as the dark haired man had opened his small burger wrapper, Alfred was already up and throwing his trash away.

"Ey Kikkuman? I'm heading in early. G'night!" Before the other could respond, the cerulean-eyed man was already in their shared room.

He sat down on his bed without turning the light on and silently gazed out the window, as his bed was a window seat. It had started raining outside, which made Alfred make a small scowl. He'd never liked rain. It made him sleepy and was just a mood dampener. The only thing it was good for to him was making flowers grow, and as sissy as it sounded, Al liked flowers.

However, as he sat in the dark and confined room, it made the blonde think back to a long time ago...A time when things were elementary. In his mind things were simple and easy. When in reality, they weren't.

* * *

_Alfred's father sat on the 3 year old's bed with him._

_"...Why's mama leaving, dad...?" The child asked, unaware of why on Earth his mother would leave her only child._

_"...Times change, Al..." Was the only answer given._

* * *

_Two weeks pass, the young boy is introduced to someone new. A woman named Anne. She's pregnant at the time, and his father said that the baby that was to be born would be his brother._

_But didn't brothers come from your mom?_

* * *

_Alfred didn't have any friends. His nanny made him stay inside because she didn't want him to get his clothes dirty. He wanted to go outside and play. But with his dad running the company and Anne working there too, the boy had to stay all alone in the large house. (other than his nanny, but she was no fun)_

_The one day he did get out, he made his first friend, played games with him, and got in as much mud as he wanted._

_He got spanked by Nanny when he got home..._

* * *

_His brother was born and Alfred protected him as no one else would. His name was Matthew, and he made Alfred's life whole. Matthew was rather small, and easily forgotten, but Alfred never forgot his baby brother. No matter what he did, Al always made sure he knew where Mattie was. He was the closest he'd ever had to a "friend"._

* * *

_When he was 10, Alfred was sent away to a boarding school. He asked why. The only answer he got was that, "Things change, Al."_

_Alfred didn't want to go._

_He wanted to stay at home with his brother._

* * *

_By senior year of high school, Alfred had become extremely popular. He had many friends and had many parties in his dorm. He was what could be called a party animal. He never called home. He only came home at Christmas._

_He'd forgotten his brother's cell phone number._

_But he didn't care. He had girls throwing themselves at him, friends everywhere, and he still managed to look like a hero to them._

_But he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something..._

* * *

And here he sat. Staring out a window through the rain, bringing out old memories that were so vague and blurry...He didn't remember his own mother's face. And when was the last time he'd even spoken to Matt?

All the friends that he said he'd "keep in touch" with? After graduation, none of them ever texted him. They'd gone their own ways, some to college, some to jail, some to God knows where.

Al sighed. It got lonely here, even with Kiku around. The blonde knew that the only reason that he'd gotten into this highly-academic school was 1) because he was good at football and 2) because he was sure that his dad had pulled a few strings. Being the CEO of a textbook publishing company had a few perks to it.

Alfred finally decided that now was an ideal time to go to bed. He took his glasses off and laid them on the window ledge next to the twin sized bed. He made sure that his Captain America alarm clock was set, and he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

If his life was so perfect, why did he feel he was missing something?


End file.
